fates mistake
by noir fluer
Summary: Accidentally stolen from her family,and hurdled into a world were being a woman is death.Shauna a sarmatian warrioress in training learns early that she will have to hide her identity to stay alive. The rating may go up as the story progresses, it's a lit
1. Default Chapter

**Fates Mistake**

_this is my first fic so as ive asked please no flames ._

_disclaimer: i do not own any of the charactors except for shauna and her mom.so please dont sue me!_

They came by force.Raided her village and grabbed every able bodied boy.She was amongst that few.But a girl,was it not only boys they wanted? Yes,but fate is cruel sometimes.Shauna was second level warrior.The only female. To protect herself she would bind her breasts and dress as a boy.Her image had damned her.

Shauna was drug from her village, kicking and screaming, by her braid. Her final image ,her mother screaming and face tear stained and reaching to her.Shauna struggled and twisted. She reached for her knife but the roman soldier was quicker,his fist collided with her templeand blackness was all she knew.

When she awoke sometime later ,days ,weeks. She found herself drapped over a horse,her vision swaying makeing her sick . A young man or boy sat beside her guiding the horse.Several others were with him.Their conversation giving them away.She stayed quiet,her warrior instinct not trusting her _companions_ persay.

"Did you see that lad Odissius drug in last night?" said one. "You bet I did! Bastards!!,cant believe they raided that village just 'cause their leader couldnt afford any boys." said another. "It's a sin, that _one _mother ,see her? sobbing and what not as Odissius drug her son away and then punched the lad for fighten back."this ones voice was quiet. "In fact thats the lad there,layin crossed your horse,aint it Galahad?" "I think so,"said the one Galahad. "yeah it is!"said the one who first spoke. "Wonder who he is and all that stuff."

The talk of her mother startled her into action.'_mother_' she whispered as she pushed off the horse, diving into a tuck and roll summer sault. She stood and took off in the opposite direction of the procession. The group of boys with her shouted '_hey_' and '_get back_'. '_Damn! them! they will pay if i get caught!_' she though as she tried to run faster.

Suddenly three soldiers tackled her. She fell to the ground growling and cursing in a way that satan would be shamed by. They grabbed her arms and legs and drug her back ,struggleing to hold her. Eventually a fourth soldier came up ,as they got back,and smashed her in the head with the butt of his sword. She saw stars and for the second time,total blackness.

When she awoke this time she was ,again upside down, but instead of drapped over a horse , she was hanging by her wrists and ankles from a branch supported by two horses. She growled and sighed irritated.The horses were mounted by two soldiers. Shauna snarled. One soldier saw and grinned. " Oy! look here,he's woken up!" jested the soldier.The other looked down his nose at her he raised his eyebrows in a disgusted manner. Shauna growled " What!? think your to good for me, bet you think I'm filth huh?" she laughed. " I will laugh at your graves ,may the sarmatian gods curse you for your sins !" the first soldier drew his sword and slapped her in the side with the broad edge of his sword."Silence your filthy sarmatian ass,boy!" The group of boys from earlier glared ,a grudge forming, how the soldiers would pay.

It had been three or four days since they had bound the boyto the branch. He was mostly asleep but when awake he would rain hell on the soldiers . Galahad and Gawain sat together and watched the lad as he tried vainly to get out of his binds. they watched and felt grief for their own.

They had set the branch up betweeen two close standing trees, cuttting notches so that the branch would stay. Shauna hung a few feet off of the ground . The tail of her braid touched the ground.after hanging like this her hands were an ugly purple and her feet,she guessed,as well. If this kept up she'd starve, they had not fed her during the time either.

The soldiers that night watche as the boy struggled weakly to pull his arms and legs free.They made fun and jeered at him. The poor boys wrists and ankles had begun to bleed badley and infection would set in. The soldiers threw scrapes of food at the boy, who was beggining to look gaunt and pale.The boy would either try to catch the food or look over at the soldiers and growl and snarle like a rabid animal. This frightened the soldiers.

After watching this torture go on for to many days Gawain had had enough . that night when all was quiet and not a creaature was sturring,Gawain,with Galahads help would free their brother. Gawain lay curled up as if in sleep while the soldiers wait awake and drank themselves unconscious. As the last soldier passed out ,Gawain crawled over to Galahad and shook him awake.

thats it for this chapter .hope you like it. please review and let me know whats up.

much luv, bad kitty


	2. under my charge

Fates Mistake

_Under my Charge_

Galahad was startled awake and almost shouted when a hand clampe dfirmly over his mouth.Galahads eyes darted wildly untill he relaxed seeing Gawains face above him.Galahad tapped Gawains hand away and raised his eyebrows questioningly.Gawain,determined not to get caught pointed to himself and Galahad and them to the sleeping boy bound to the branch.Galahad almost shouted again eyes widening in disbelief.Gawain slapped his hand back over Galahads mouth,scouling.Galahad half mouthed half whispered "are you crazy" Gawain rolled his eyes adn whispered"no!Im tired of this horse shit though !hes of our own" pointing to the boy.Galahad relaxed and nodded.him and Gawain crawled over to get their knives and as quietly as they could and crawled over to the sleeping prisoner.

Shauna was awakened by the snap of twigs and crunch of leaves. ' Damn soldiers ' she thought.she hung silent in her prison and waited for the soldiers to get closer.When Galahad crunched the twig , Gawain new the boy was awake ,oh how interesting things were going to get.

Though Gawain knew the boy was awake and he knew the boy was aware of his and Galahad presence,he still proceded towards the boy and the boy remained silent.Galahad unaware of the recent happenings reached shauna first. She growled deep in her throat ,a low purr escalated to a deep grumbling growl.you wouldnt have thought a female could achive such a tone of sound.

As Galahad reached out to cut the ties on her wrists she lashed out, knashing her teeth and snarling a slight drool foamed at the corner of her mouth .Galahad fell back, brandishing his knife at her, wrestleig with his fear and surprise.Gawain rushed forward, slapping the knife down out of Galahads hand and stepped forward holding his knife to shaunas throat."Listen boy, we're here to save you" Shauna glared" Calm your self." Shauna stared intently at Gawain,studying his face, his eyes, his golden hair which hung in ragged curls. Shauna studied Galahad as well.His young, scared face, framed with thick chocolate curls.Shauna exhaled and closed her eyes, a sign of resignition.Gawain approached her motioning Galahad, did so cautiously,to craddle the boy.Gawain cut the ties and Galahad stumbled slightly under the boys weight. Shauna allowed it and hung limply in Galahads arms.He frowned a little at how light the boy was' stupid soldiers '

Gawain studied the bruised and rope burns "we'll clean them tomorrow." Shauna and Galahad nodded."whats your name" quiried Galahad quietly as he watched the boy shovel some of the left over food from the earlier evening into his face as fast as he could.' he acts like he'll never eat again, although he may not if the soldiers dont agree to my plan.'thought Gawain.Galahad frowned and tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention." do you have a name" he repeated slower to Shauna. Finally realizing he was talking to her she looked at him and stared.

"What should I do? tell them Im a girl? No! too risky.I know I'll give them a false name! What name !what name! Seamus!my pa's name" After much thought and weird looks from Gawain and Galahad, Shauna answered" Yes,I have a name" she whispered weakly " It is Seamus" Gawain smiled " Well Seamus, I'll request that the soldiers leave you under my charge in the morning." Seamus heaved a heavy sigh " oh, goody"he responded. Galahad smiled as Gawain wrinkled his nose.

Seamus was awakened by loud shouting and an arm jerking him from his place where he lay.His imediate thought was ' raiders! attacking the village again! ' untill he opened his eyes and saw a soldier dangling him in the air and Gawain and Galahad arguing with the head soldier and a large group of boys surrounding them " I'll be his charge and make sure he doesnt wreak havoc" the soldier glared and responded " fine! but he screws up once, and its your arse" Seamus was thrown down on the spot, his wrist being crushed beneath him.A pain blossomed on impact and flowed throughout his arm.Ashrill cry of pain erupted from his throat. ' Damn, that hurt more than i expected! It'll take weeks to heal! ' with a sigh he threw himself on the ground and drug himself over to Gawain and Galahad, who met him half way, and to the other boys.

Gawain half dragged and half carried Seamus over to his friends.When seamus was seated ,he looked around at teh group of boys studying each and every face.Seamus noted two boys that looked similar, both bald and big built. One had mischivious glints flashing in his eyes and a jovial grin on his face. The other was taller witha set jaw and a stern air, though it was not unkind.There were others as well. A tall thin boy ,his complexion pale, eyebrows arching delicatly, his heart shaped mouth a thin, defiant, line his face framed with earlength onyx curls. The last a quiet boy with dark suspicious eyes ,his shoulder length cropped raggy hair made him all the more forboding and mysterious, thoguh most peculiar of all were his two braids , not unlike seamus's, hanging by the side of his ears and the two facial tattoos under his eyes.Saemus lifted a hand to his temple tracing hisown, vine like, tattoos.Gawain layed a hand on Seamus's head. Seamus looked up at the older boy and into his eyes." you are now under my charge." Gawain smiled down at Seamus and seamus returned the gesture.


End file.
